


Getting Home

by TheMomeRath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: Keith and Lance are drunk, and they can barely keep it contained the whole way home. That’s just how it is.





	Getting Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/gifts).



> This whole thing is basically lifted from a text my friend sent me about 45 minutes ago. Sometimes, you just gotta whip one out.

Keith felt Lance leaning hard against him in the backseat of the car, one hand gripping the front of his shirt and the other planted on the seat between them, and if it wasn’t for his own resistance to being one of those people who fucked around in their Uber driver’s car and got booted onto the side of the road, he would have happily have reciprocated.

“It’s not long until we get home,” Lance whispered into his ear, lips grazing against the lope gently while his hand traced down from the nipple he’d been toying through Keith’s shirt to his abdomen, where he prodded gently at Keith’s bellybutton before tracing another line down, over the button on his pants to Keith’s groin. “What are you gonna do to me when we get there?”

Red-faced and dizzy, Keith pulled his hand over on top of Lance’s and guided his fingers open before grinding into Lance’s palm. Hard. He felt Lance sigh wistfully before kneading his growing erection, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s length through the black denim.

“Feel that?” He asked, tilting his head toward Lance and brushing his lips across the top of his head before whispering into his ear. “You’re gonna have all of that.” For emphasis (and maybe just a bit because it felt really fucking good) he thrust his hips upward into Lance’s hand once again before pulling his hand back up, under the hem of his shirt, and kissed his way down from Lance’s ear, down the side of his neck, then up to his mouth, pressing their mouths together in a very hot kiss before pulling back just slightly and swearing under his breath when he saw the dazed, lustful look in Lance’s eyes, his mouth slightly open (holy shit why was he so attracted to Lance’s goddamn stupid, loud mouth?) and his breath warming the lower half of his face.

Lance’s lips curled upward in a playful smile. “You like it, huh?” He pulled his hand up a little more, baring Keith’s abdomen to the air in the van while he traced a single finger around his right nipple this time. “Isn’t a bit indecent to be getting all flustered in here?”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re the one who decided to feel me up,” Keith breathed, but he wasn’t really mad, because there was something super hot about the idea of stripping Lance and marking him with hickeys in the backseat, right there and then.

Lance giggled, the kind of giggle he tended to do quite a bit when he was drunk, and wrapped his hand around Keith’s side. “Try not to cum in your pants now, boo,” he teased, and giggled again after saying the last word, because it sounded silly coming out of his mouth when they weren’t in a dance club with music blaring. “Save that for me.”

The playful lilt in his voice at the end of that sentence, the playful invitation to fuck him and fill him up, would have set Keith reeling if he wasn’t already sissy from the alcohol. “God, you’re so horny when you’re drunk.”

“Well, so are you,” Lance said, quickly squeezing the bulge in Keith’s pants before pulling back toward his side of the car.

With a jolt, their car slid to a stop, and Keith looked up from Lance’s face to realize that they were outside the apartment complex. The Uber driver looked like he didn’t quite care enough to make a comment, so keith simply thanked him before opening the car door and stepping outside.

The spring air wasn’t quite biting, but it was cold enough for them to feel the chill and a very intense need to get inside as quickly as possible, and by the time they reached the bottom of the stairwell, it was apparent that the cold was more than enough to kill Keith’s boner.

Not that the detail stopped him from quickly spinning Lance and pressing him against the wall with a thud, bracing a thigh between Lance’s legs and pressing against him. “Payback time,” he said, before biting at Lance’s neck.

He could tell Lance was trying to make a joke about being careful with his skin, but after stumbling around the word complexion four or five times, he gave up and instead let out a sharp whine as Keith sucked a mark into a spot a couple inches from his adam’s apple before pushing his leg against his groin to feel the telling signs of a growing erection. He then pulled his head away and took a couple steps back, leaving Lance leaning against the wall in a drunken, lustful stupor. “Wha— Why’d you stop?”

“Our apartment is just down the hall,” Keith replied, pulling at his lanyard and dangling the keys in the air. “Don’t you want a bed for the rest of this?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Lance bounced forward off the wall quickly, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance. “I’ll race you.”

“Right now? I’ll—“ Keith was going to crack a joke about Lance’s lack of balance when suddenly Lance was down the hall, running at full tilt with his arms behind him and his torso almost perpendicular to the ground. Keith darted after him, a couple seconds late, but wasn’t able to catch up to him before Lance slammed into the wall next to their apartment door, heaving heavy breaths as he rolled onto his back.

“Did you just fucking... drunk... Naruto run down the apartment hall?”

“Mayyy-be,” Lance slurred before leaning forward and yanking the keys from his hands. “But my drunk ass still beat you to the door, didn’t it?”

“That ass isn’t gonna be able to run tomorrow,” Keith replied, attempting to grab at the aforementioned body part as Lance writhed from his grasp, jangling the keys loudly in front of him before spinning around to face the door. This left keith with his face buried in the small of Lance’s back, arms wrapped around his waist, and he slid upward to grind up against Lance while the other boy attempted to open the apartment door.

“Why do you have so many goddamn keys,” Lance muttered after a couple of tries. 

Keith snickered. “What, can’t find one that’s the right fit?” Emphasizing the last word, he thrust his hips against Lance’s ass, enjoying the warm pressure against his once again hardening dick.

Lance pressed back into him, seemingly reflexively, and Keith found himself letting out a small moan of pleasure as Lance pressed the full of his back against Keith’s chest. “Almost there,” he whispered before turning the knob and stumbling into the apartment.

As soon as the lights flicked on he came face to face with a figure wielding a baseball bat in hand and wearing a thick winter coat over its shoulders, ready to swing at the intruders.

“Holy shit— Pidge?” Keith stumbled forward a few steps, then righted himself, seeing Pidge lower the sports equipment warily. “What are you doing up?”

“Jesus Christ, it’s just you two? Gross.” Pidge dropped the tip of the wooden bat to the floor with a thud and stood up straighter. “I was ready to bean a very loud burglar in the head, is what.” She slung the bat over her shoulder and sauntered back toward her room. “Lock the door behind you or I’ll do it for real.”

“Why the hell do you even have that?” Keith asked loudly, just before she closed her bedroom door. “You don’t even play baseball.”

“It hurts more than pepper spray,” was her only reply before she closed the door behind her, leaving the pair of drunken boys standing in the living room of the apartment, still reeling from the sudden shock of encountering their roommate in full battle-ready stance.

“Were… were we that loud?” Lance asked warily.

Keith blinked, his inebriated self absolutely incapable of dealing with the mix of adrenaline and residual horniness that were now fighting in his body. “I guess we were?” Toeing out of his shoes, he took several steps forward before collapsing onto the couch facefirst. “That… would have hurt.”

He felt Lance slide in on top of him and press his hips against his ass. “Yeah, but something about a near death experience feels good, doesn’t it?”

He laughed into the mattress before muttering, “God, you’re unstoppable,” and turning over to see Lance staring down at him again and, upon realizing that Lance had shed his pants before grinding his hips against Keith’s, leaving a perfectly clear view of a very obvious erection, was immediately reminded just how glad he was to be home.

 


End file.
